Test and measurement operations are often controlled using triggering methods. For example, in the case of discovering and capturing signal events for subsequent study, signal captures can be based on a trigger that is activated when certain signal characteristics are observed or otherwise detected. Use of such a trigger conserves computing resources by only capturing signals that may potentially be of interest.
Although existing triggers are adequate in many cases, a variety of common signal situations exist that cannot be effectively detected by existing triggers. In addition, many existing triggering methods are imprecise, and limit the ability of the user to particularly specify signal events of interest.